


【瑞莫】【R】还债

by xmm



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: “停下，莫蒂，停……”“很适合你，还有我我觉得你不该发出声音。”莫蒂的表情让人想起他们新上任的总统。瑞克瞪大眼睛，嘴巴被胶带封住后哼了几声。这下他完全靠在工作台上，身体弯曲，实验白服褪下肩膀，下身微微向前挺着，小环在台灯下过分的耀眼。





	【瑞莫】【R】还债

**Author's Note:**

> 巨ooc了，而且短  
> 有瑞克被捆绑情节，有限制高潮情节  
> 但请相信我是瑞莫没错了！  
> 莫蒂描写的比较黑(不是c-137宇宙)

　　他跌跌撞撞的打开门，钥匙清脆的与楼梯把手碰撞，最终掉在地毯上。现在是凌晨两点，他醉了，但还没不省人事，看来他需要一些放松时间来继续消遣漫长的夜晚时光。  
　　  
　　客厅和车库好像隔了几个亚马逊河，但瑞克感觉自己走在月球表面。终于到了他的地盘，按下手表上的按钮，车库立马被装置单独隔离，灯亮的刺眼。  
　　  
　　“狗屎，”瑞克胳膊挡住眼睛，酒瓶被随意扔在地上，“把灯关了。”  
　　  
　　“执行指令，关灯。”车库智能系统声音毫无感情，周围暗了下来，只有工作台上的灯还在亮着，乱七八糟的铁皮泛着金属的光。他拿着一个控制器，把工作台的灯也调暗了些。  
　　  
　　他按下红色按键。  
　　  
　　一个机器人，不，一个机器莫蒂走过来，他与普通莫蒂无异，蓝色虹膜在黑暗中微微发亮，诡异又美丽。瑞克记不清上一次烂醉时发生了什么，可能男孩的眼睛就是在那个时候改装的。  
　　  
　　曾经的男孩有些灰蓝色的眼睛，像阴天的海。一个普通的莫蒂，他的莫蒂。瑞克有时会想起他和莫蒂去口袋莫蒂里面收集各种莫蒂的美好时光。  
　　  
　　想这么多做什么，扫兴。  
　　  
　　“瑞克你好。”  
　　  
　　“过来莫蒂，你你你，你知道该怎么做。”  
　　  
　　莫蒂表情缓解成一个微笑，拿出绳子走到他后面，瑞克早就把手背在身后等待他作为，绳子穿过两手之间，打成一个蝴蝶结。  
　　  
　　 他爱死这种被捆住的感觉，特别是捆他的人是一个莫蒂。他经常做这种事情，用他的男孩，机器莫蒂也从不让他失望，乖巧熟练的手法让瑞克疯狂。甚至他还没碰自己，瑞克下面就已经支起帐篷。  
　　  
　　  
　　“很漂亮。”男孩轻轻地在他耳边评价。  
　　  
　　瑞克脸上的不屑一览无余。绳子如蛇一般缠绕上他细长的脖颈，绕过身侧，在背部交叉，他轻轻吸着气，衣服还没脱掉，绳子把衣服勒出折痕。  
　　  
　　“会不会有点紧了？”  
　　  
　　他没有回答，腿终于也被固定住，男孩的慢慢吞吞拉开他的裤链，被束缚的紧张无助感被酒精发酵，让人血液加速流动。莫蒂再次给他一个微笑。有些出乎意料，对方拿出一枚小小的铁环，在他发出抗议前套在他半勃阴//茎上。  
　　  
　　狗屎，这肯定是上次喝醉的时候搞得鬼！  
　　  
　　“停下，莫蒂，停……”  
　　  
　　“很适合你，还有我我觉得你不该发出声音。”莫蒂的表情让人想起他们新上任的总统。瑞克瞪大眼睛，嘴巴被胶带封住后哼了几声。这下他完全靠在工作台上，身体弯曲，实验白服褪下肩膀，下身微微向前挺着，小环在台灯下过分的耀眼。  
　　  
　　莫蒂握住了他，又扯住灰蓝色的耻毛将他拉进了些，毫不犹豫的一口吞下他的粗大阴茎。  
　　  
　　瑞克眼睛微微发红，脆弱的呻吟，莫蒂的嗓子里好像装了按摩器，直接刺激他的快感神经。男孩毫不吝啬的让瑞克进入他喉咙最深处，快速的吞吐让他完全招架不住，腰难以忍受的随着节奏向上顶弄，又不受控制的想逃离潮水般的快感。  
　　  
　　这里没有开暖气，但他却热地要命。一股热流从上而下，却被该死的铁环截住，进退不得。更是磨得他发疯。瑞克心里骂自己变态，只是想到自己被一个无能懦弱的莫蒂玩弄，就能高潮到腿脚发软，但现实并不让他如此。  
　　  
　　“我觉得还是你的声音好听。”莫蒂站起来，无视了他几乎直立在空中的阴茎，他把老人嘴上的胶带扯开，瑞克的嘴边立马红了一片。  
　　  
　　“拿下来，你你你我……我没叫你这么做！”  
　　  
　　男孩给了一个吻安抚他，瑞克从没有和性爱娃娃接吻，也不会设定这样的程序。糟糕，现在他知道自己的味道是怎么样的了。他必须把所有的过错都怪罪在那次不省人事的夜晚了。  
　　  
　　“够了，快点，你这个，咳咳……你这个小变态。”  
　　  
　　他咳嗽几声，看着他站在他的面前，垂下眼睛，隔着蓝色衣服摸上乳头，就好像他是个什么平板电脑。瑞克感觉一阵酥麻，嘴角动了动。  
　　  
　　“我知道，瑞克，我我知道我不是你原来的莫蒂。”他看起来有点伤感，含上了另一边的乳头，衣服被浸湿成深蓝色。  
　　  
　　男孩的手伸向自己的后面开始扩张。  
　　  
　　瑞克闭上眼睛，哼哼着享受他的服务，过会儿睁开眼睛，看见莫蒂脱下了裤子，稍小尺寸的阴茎从内裤中兴奋地露出一个头。  
　　  
　　他被放在冰凉的地上，憋成红色的阴茎却火热的直立着，等待进入着什么。  
　　  
　　莫蒂知道他想要什么。但他并不着急，坐在老人胸口，阴茎对着他的脸。  
　　  
　　瑞克厌恶的想推开他，但又动弹不得，能做的只有破口大骂，“你这个傻婊子，你给我滚！”  
　　  
　　“你不会想让我滚的，瑞克，你你需要我。”莫蒂冰凉的手抚摸的他的脸，像一条蛇。他脸上的嘲讽表情好像把瑞克带回到了四年前。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“瑞克，你才是自私的傻子。”蓝眼睛男孩轻蔑的嘲笑他，也许他这辈子都不该把那该死的试剂灌进他外孙的胃里，他的计算失误在于他从没想到力量增强的同时会折磨你的痛感神经。  
　　  
　　他对准了他，太迟了，他的莫蒂拿起一把刀狠狠地向自己胃部捅去，倒在地上。  
　　  
　　莫蒂失去了生命迹象，他把他埋葬在后院。  
　　  
　　“你不专心。”  
　  
　　他把瑞克蓄势待发的阴茎对准穴口，开始坐下去，这个过程慢的让瑞克感觉自己快忍不住，他低声咒骂，腰部一挺，完全进入了男孩的身体。  
　　  
　　“莫蒂，莫蒂！你猜，你猜我我搞出什么好东西？”  
　　  
　　“呃，3D模-模拟兔女郎？”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！你这坨屎，我做出了增强你各项指标的药剂，这样你就可以在莫蒂对战中把**嗝**其他莫蒂打晕啦！你，你甚至不会受伤！”  
　　  
　　  
　　粗大的阴茎一下擦过前列腺，莫蒂发出黏腻的呻吟。但瑞克知道，这个莫蒂永远不会有前列腺，只是机器人，连呻吟也是提前设定好的。  
　　  
　　他以为他能骗得了自己，但不能。  
　　  
　　“如果我喝了，你你你，你会一直不放生我吗？”  
　　  
　　“废话。”  
　　  
　　莫蒂被搞得气喘吁吁，他全身上下都在淫荡地讨好他的外公，瑞克的阴茎进入又飞快的抽出，带出部分软肉，让他双腿发颤。阴茎随着频率晃动，前列腺液滴在瑞克的衣服上，开出深蓝色的花。  
　　  
　　“瑞克，再快点……我……啊……”  
　　  
　　房间里响起此起彼伏的呻吟，瑞克挺腰和他上下频率开始变得一样，男孩不要脸地开始尖叫起来，甚至疯狂的前后扭动腰部，只求他外公在他里面大力搅动。  
　　  
　　他听到瑞克低声念出他的名字，用一种奇怪的腔调。  
　　  
　　高潮到来的预兆开始变得猛烈，周围的一切都暗下来，莫蒂张大了嘴，却发不出什么声音，里面还在抽送，每一下都把他更向上推一把。瑞克感觉阴茎被紧紧握住，里面痉挛的抽动。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，该死，我……哈，啊……”男孩在高潮中胡言乱语，闭着眼睛眼泪流了一脸，精液沾上小腹和胸口。  
　　  
　　他还想继续冲刺，但莫蒂站起来，后穴一时无法合拢。  
　　  
　　操！那个该死的环还在。  
　　  
　　莫蒂蹲下来开始撸动瑞克饱胀的阴茎，前列腺液顺着他指间流下，龟头红的发紫，对方腰的扭动好像在求宽恕。但嘴上却毫不留情。  
　　  
　　“操你妈，你你你他妈就是我造出来的一坨屎，你给我打开……”  
　　  
　　“我不是。”  
　　  
　　手中的东西弹跳着，抽搐着得不到解放。男孩玩弄他涨大的卵丸，手指摩擦过冠状沟，又用舌头逗弄着敏感的龟头，加快撸动茎身。瑞克粗重的喘息提高一个度，阴茎涨得快要爆炸，在一次深喉后，他终于尖叫起来。  
　　  
　　“操，求你！打开！把它打开！哈……”  
　　  
　　如他所愿。  
　　  
　　瑞克像条鱼一样板动，大量精液随着他尖叫喷发而出，直到最后一滴滴在他的小腹。瑞克筋疲力尽的喘息，莫蒂手上全是那东西，但他丝毫不在意，摸着老人的脸，微笑着。  
　　  
　　“猜猜我是谁？”他说。  
　　  
　　然后开始享受瑞克脸上惊愕的表情。


End file.
